Addiction
by Shadow of Malice
Summary: Yasuhara has always been persuasive, always thinking up new ways to make life interesting. So when he makes a wager with Naru… Things in the office become rather… interesting. Some OOC-ness


**Addiction**

**Summary: **Yasuhara has always been persuasive, always thinking up new ways to make life interesting. So when he makes a wager with Naru… Things in the office become rather… interesting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any game or reference made within this story.

**A/N: **Ok, I know I have a lot of other stories, and I promise I'm not neglecting them, but this has been a work in progress and I've been debating whether or not to post it. Which as you can see, I have. So I hope you enjoy it as I am a big gamer myself. This will be around 1000 words a chapter. Un-beta'd

**~X-x-X~**

"Come on Big Boss. I know you can't turn down an offer."

"How on earth would make you think I would waste my time on a game?" The sarcasm was thick as Mai listened through the door, the now older woman crouching behind the plant next to Naru's office. No one else was in the office, Valentine's Day having driven the couples away from the most anti-romance man alive. Even Lin and Madoka had gone out for a date.

There were more hushed words until the door creaked open and Yasu's voice boomed through the office, "Ok Boss. Good luck with it all."

Mai fell back at the sudden sound, her bottom hitting the carpet faster than she could stop her gasp and she looked up at a bemused Yasu, who had a more than obvious twinkle in his eye.

"Um… Hey." She said quickly, standing from the ground and brushing off her skirt.

"Why, my good lady, were you… eaves' dropping?" The mirth was strong as he laughed, closing the door as a strong baritone voice echoed from the office, "How about some lunch, huh? My treat for a pretty lady."

Yasuhara laid out his hand, successfully distracting her from the strange music that had just come from Naru's office. With a shake of her head, she took his hand, yelling out that she was going on her break, and left, grabbing her cardigan on the way out.

After their lunch, they went their separate ways, Mai to the office and Yasu home, after saying something along the lines of "I think I'll need it for tomorrow."

Mai was left wondering what he meant when she got back into the office and sat at her desk. For almost an hour she sat there, typing away at her computer and filling in information about their last case. Which as odd, considering she hadn't had a single interruption. Not one… Not even for tea…

Worried that something may have happened to her narcissistic boss, she stood from her seat and walked cautiously to his door, knocking tentatively, "Naru! Are you ok?"

Rather than a response, she got a grunt and a brief go away, followed by another man's voice.

'_I used to be an adventurer like you… Till I took an arrow to the knee.'_

Worried, but not sure whether to tread into unknown territory, she shook her head and gathered her things, hoping he didn't realise if she left early. Which, to her surprise the next morning, he didn't. In fact, what greeted him the next morning was shocking to say the least.

Lin, Ayako, Monk and Yasuhara were all in the office when she arrived, all worried and anxious. At the sound of a door opening, the four turned to her, Lin being the first to speak, "Mai, you must tell us. Has Naru been, odd, the past day?"

Taken aback by the question, she paused at her desk, "The only real oddity was that he didn't ask for any tea all day. That's about it."

Suddenly, Naru's voice boomed through the office, stunning them all, "Stop yelling at me!"

The anxious tone made Yasu and Monk laugh, the younger of the two more so than the older, "Oh man. This is priceless."

Ayako took one look at Yasuhara and stood up, grabbing his collar and pulling him up, "What have you done Osamu Yasuhara? Are we going to have to suffer for it?"

Before he could reply, Naru's door burst open, slamming against the wall violently to reveal a less than neat Naru. His hair was a mess, his stormy eyes sunken and his stumble thicker and darker than anyone had ever seen it. His shirt was wrinkled and the buttons were undone, his feet bare of shoes or shocks and surprisingly, a game controller in his hand.

"Yasuhara!" His voice was tired but tense and Ayako dropped the young man that was being glared at as the young CEO stomped up to them, "I did it, just like I told you."

"I knew you would do it-"

"No! Alduin… It was so anti-climactic! And all the shouts were annoying! And all those stupid side missions that popped up out of nowhere- They were never ending! Never again! Not in my lifetime will I accept another challenge Yasu."

"One questions. Did you finish the part with Parthanax?" The questions made Naru pause, his eyes suddenly wide in shock, "Well, then boss. It's been twenty-four hours. And it looks like you lose."

The statement was odd and Mai couldn't help but ask, "Um, so I'm guessing you made a wager. What happens if he's lost?"

He dough eyes made Yasu laugh as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "He has to go on a date. With you…"

**And there it is. Just something that's been brewing in my brain a while. Tell me what you think. And what game should he do next? Tell me everything! And I promise I'll update my other stories soon!**


End file.
